During vascular surgery or endovascular treatment of vessels including thrombectomy, atherectomy, balloon angioplasty, and/or stent deployment, debris such as plaque and blood clots can move from the treatment site through a vein or artery and compromise the flow of blood at a location removed from the treatment site. In particular, various protection systems have been developed to prevent such debris from embolizing in the vessel.